ceruliafandomcom-20200214-history
Gifav
Type: N/A Ruler: The Chosen of Gruumsh Capital: N/A Races: Monstrous races, in particular Orcs. All common races are distrusted and not allowed to enter into Gifav proper, being restricted to the North Roads. Other races, while permitted are generally mistrusted and struggle to make a home amongst the predominantly Orc inhabitants. To the Orcs inhabiting the vast plains of Gifav, the land itself represents many things. It is a home, a free place, and the site of the Orcs greatest glory. This is where the Monstrous races have carved out a land fully controlled by them, where they are able to live in relative peace with the small tribes hunting, farming and sustaining themselves, without the need for the large battles which they once knew so well. Of course, it is those large battles which gave Gifav the other name it is known by, The fields of Blood. During the Godfall many of the Orcs in Cerulia rallied around Gruumsh, who saw the terrible event as an opportunity to lead the Orcs into a new and glorious age, an age where they had land of their own and could choose their own future. Of course, as always, Gruumsh’s plans met with resistance from many of the other gods, especially those of the elves…. Of course, with all gods being mortal now, perhaps there was a chance to address the meddling of the other gods head on, with steel and fire if necessary. Little is known of the actual start of the brutal war which covered Gifav throughout the Godfall, except that within the first day both Vandria Gilmadrith and Sehanine Moonbow had been struck down and killed by Gruumsh. What followed was a hard fought and bloody war, through which Gruumsh and his orc horde cut through swathes of Ellethhame elves, and every elvish god who dared challenge them. Eventually Correllon the Broken surrendered, granting Gruumsh and his hordes the land they had won in the war, on the condition that the heart of Ellethame remained for the Elves. Somehow, despite the odd skirmish and brief re-awakening of tensions this peace has remained since, although a deep hatred still lies in between the two provinces. Of course, this is most likely because of the dangers of the spreading plague of the Shadowlands, which if left unchecked will devour the entire continent. Notable Landmarks The North Road: - A long stretch of carefully cared for road which stretches from the east border with Ellethhame to the western border with Alvlarth. Built as part of the Shadowlands peace treaty, it allows for free movement of troops from all three provinces in the battle against the spreading plague and its armies of undead. The southern edge of the road is fringed by a large, well-guarded wall which prevents the travelling armies from entering Gifav, while to the north are the large warcamps employed in the war. While there are other landmarks scattered across Gifav, their existence is largely secret from outsiders and no entry is allowed except to selected guests. Recently this includes some elves and dwarves from the Neighbouring provinces who have proved themselves in battle. Notable Factions The Chosen of Gruumsh - The chosen of Gruumsh is a large council, made up of Orcs from all of the tribes found wandering the fields of Gifav. The mightiest warriors, every single one has been chosen by Gruumsh to lead their clan in some capacity, and together they make all decisions regarding Gifav together, only occasionally resorting to bloodshed when an argument isn’t getting anywhere (Essentially if Brexit was resolved by giving Corbin and Johnson each an axe and letting them go wild).